Interruption
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Don't you hate it when you're sure this is the most perfect moment of your life and that something wonderful is going to come - when all of a sudden, you get interrupted?
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: ****_I originally wrote this story as a one-shot, but it's a bit too long and today I decided to take it in a totally new direction. So I've split it up and am reworking it. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>One<span>**

"_Well, you can't marry someone when you're…in love with someone else…can you?"_

Maria was speechless, frozen. Was he really saying this to her? Did he mean what she thought, or hoped he meant? He was standing very close to her, looking right into her eyes. The expression in them was so powerful, just like his soft voice…

Finally finding the power within her to move, she shook her head. Maria didn't break eye contact with him, afraid that if she did, the spell would be broken.

His blue eyes suddenly acquired an almost pleading look, and he came even closer to her. When she felt his hand gently cup her chin, her breath caught in her throat. He'd never touched her skin before. This felt real…this was real…

Suddenly, a distant call pierced the still night air. "Fraulein Maria! Fraulein Maria!"

The spell was temporarily broken between them: the Captain dropped his hand from her face, and both turned reflexively towards the house. "That sounds like Brigitta…" murmured Maria.

Her name was called again, and there was urgency, even panic, in the voice. Instantly, both adults were jogging, almost running back to the house. Coming back, they found Brigitta standing on the terrace. She spotted them, and immediately got a relieved look on her face.

"What is it, Brigitta? What's happened?" asked Maria, panting as she and the Captain stopped. The urgency she had heard in the ten-year-old's voice had immediately made her assume someone had been hurt or had an accident.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the Captain, a hand over his heart as he calmed his breathing.

Both, however, concluded this was not the case when Brigitta got a self-conscious and slightly sheepish look on her face. "Umm…Marta had a nightmare and called for Fraulein Maria. When we couldn't find her in her room, we got scared…she'd only just come back, after all…"

Maria gave a great exhale, and climbed up the terrace steps to hug the ten-year-old. "Oh, darling, I could never do that to you all again…Please don't be afraid that I will slip away like that again without a word, because I won't."

"But will you have to leave again, Fraulein?" said Brigitta, pulling away to look at her governess. "How long will you stay with us?"

Maria found she had no sure answer for her; she honestly did not know herself. So much seemed to have changed tonight, but there was even more she did not know yet. And only one person could give her those answers.

That said person thankfully saved her from declining a response. "That's enough questions and excitement for tonight, Brigitta. We'll all talk about this in the morning, all right?"

Brigitta still looked curious, looking from her governess to her father, but hearing his gently authoritative tone, she nodded.

"I'll take you back up to bed and check on Marta," said Maria, taking Brigitta's hand.

"Goodnight, Father," said Brigitta.

The Captain stepped up and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

Before turning around towards the house, Maria's eyes met the Captain's for a brief moment. He gave her that powerful look again, then turned towards the lake, walking towards it idly. Clearly, he meant to stay outside. And the look he gave her said he wanted her to come back outside when she was done with the children. Her heart fluttered.

As they were walking up the stairs, Brigitta asked, "What were you and Father doing outside?"

Maria's cheeks turned pink, but thankfully it was too dark for the too-observant ten-year-old to notice. "We were talking, Brigitta."

"What about?"

"Feeling nosy, are we?" jibed the older woman playfully, but with a serious hint of warning in her voice. Thankfully, Brigitta picked up on it and kept quiet.

Maria dropped her off at the older girls' bedroom door. Giving Brigitta one more hug, she said, "Goodnight, Brigitta. And go right to bed, no late night reading."

"All right, good night," said Brigitta, slipping into the bedroom after giving her governess one more curious look.

As Brigitta lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, she couldn't help but wonder, _What did I just interrupt?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Yes, I know how fast this is, but this is the second part of my original story that I'd already had written down. Don't expect the next update to be so quick, though!_

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Once the door to Brigitta's room was shut, Maria went to Gretl and Marta's room. Inside, she found Gretl – a very heavy sleeper – in dreamland. Marta, however, was sitting up in bed, clutching her doll, fresh tears on her face from the nightmare.

Immediately, Maria rushed to her bed and wrapped her arms around the seven-year-old. "I'm right here, Marta."

"I had a nightmare, Fraulein Maria," said Marta, in a shaky voice, holding her governess tightly.

"What about, sweetheart?" soothed Maria, knowing that talking about it would help.

Marta let out a sob and held on even tighter. "I was looking everywhere and couldn't find you…"

Maria's heart wrenched, and she felt a horrible wave of guilt sweep over her. She held Marta firmly to her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Oh, my sweetheart, I'm so sorry. For leaving without saying good-bye. I promise you, I will never do that again."

Marta pulled away to look at her governess's face with big brown eyes. "Will you never leave us again?"

Again, like with Brigitta, Maria could not give a sure "yes" or "no" answer. Not until she had spoken with their father, and she was too afraid to believe the conversation would lead where she so wanted it to; that would be too good to be true. Deciding to give the most vague but sincere answer she could. "Whatever happens, Marta, I will always love you."

Thankfully, Marta was satisfied for now, and said, "I love you, too, Fraulein Maria."

Gently, Maria laid her down in the bed and tucked the covers around her. Marta took one of her hands. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," said Maria. She held Marta's hand and began to sing a lullaby. Her thoughts were still of the Captain, so she sang "Edelweiss" softly. Her memory traveled back to the only time she had heard him sing the song. How all seven children had watched him with awe, admiration and love. Now she realized that she had, too…

Yes, she was in love with him. It had been told to her by both the Baroness and the Reverend Mother (for different reasons). But it was not until she had found out the Captain was officially engaged to the Baroness did her heart break. She was a smart woman, who knew that a heart only broke when it loved. When it very deeply loved. And she knew that she always would love him, no matter his feelings or what he chose to do.

But what did he choose to do now? Did she dare to hope? Now, considering what they had been doing – or rather about to do – when they had been interrupted, Maria had very good reason to hope. But she would not believe anything until it actually happened. That much was certain.

Maria felt Marta's grasp go limp, her breathing even. Assured she was fast asleep, Maria ended the lullaby and kissed her forehead before quietly exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

At the same time, another person had come out of one of the rooms on the same floor. Thinking it to be one of the other children, Maria hurried out of the side hallway and onto the second-floor landing that looked down into the entrance hall.

But it was not one of the children. Baroness Schraeder had come out of her room, carrying two small suitcases. Next Max came out carrying a bigger trunk. Before Maria could retreat back into the side hallway, the Baroness had spotted her and motioned for Maria to come to her. Maria did so, suddenly nervous. Did she know she had just been alone with the Captain? Though they had technically done nothing, Maria still felt nervous. After all, Elsa had cornered her after just dancing with him once.

"I'm sorry, Baroness," said Maria immediately, retreating to her job. "Marta had a nightmare and I didn't know you were…" She looked down at the luggage. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, my dear," said Elsa. She was looking at Maria in a curious way, and Maria couldn't describe it. "I'm going back to Vienna, where I belong. Max has graciously volunteered to drive me."

"You know me, darling," said Max. "A knight in shining armor."

Everyone shared a chuckle and then lapsed into understandably awkward silence. Maria had no idea what to say. Wish her a safe journey? The Captain had told her they'd called off their engagement; she was leaving this quickly?

Elsa seemed to catch Maria's train of thought. "I miss my home, and am eager to get back now, since there is no longer anything keeping me here."

Confirmed by Elsa as well as the Captain. More than one confirmation meant she wasn't dreaming. Still, she did not know what to say.

Then Elsa did something completely unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed both of Maria's cheeks, an upper class greeting and farewell. "I'm truly sorry, Maria," she said softly so Max couldn't hear. Maria didn't have to ask what she meant, and she nodded.

"Good-bye, Maria," said Elsa. "I'm sure you'll be very happy." With that, she picked up her suitcases and walked away, towards the front door.

Maria was still a bit in shock. When Elsa was out of earshot, she turned to Max, whom she had temporarily forgotten was still standing there. "Is she all right?"

Max gave a small smile at her compassion. "More than she believes, I shouldn't wonder. Don't worry, my dear." He came forward and kissed her cheek. "I sincerely hope I will get to know you better in the future."

Max gave her a meaningful look, and then walked in the direction Elsa had headed. Maria stood, a bit shell-shocked, and watched them both walk out the front door. She heard the car's motor start a few minutes later and heard it drive away.

Once silence reigned again, Maria took a deep breath and processed all of the current information. The Captain and Baroness were no longer engaged. The Baroness had just left with Max for Vienna for good.

And the Captain was outside, waiting to pick up where they had left off before being interrupted…


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Maria stood frozen at the doors at the back of the house, one hand on the door handle. Her nerves were catching up with her again, at the thought of once again being with the Captain. Would they come as close as they had been before they were interrupted? Goodness knows, there hadn't even been a foot of space between them when he'd touched her chin…

_What is going to happen now? _she wondered.

Maria recalled the last words he had spoken to her: "You can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, can you?" Did she dare hope he meant her? Well, after saying that, he had touched her chin and begun to move closer to her as if he were going to…

She blushed again. Well, with that action, who else could he have meant?

_I have confidence in confidence alone, besides which you see I have confidence in me, _Maria thought as she opened the door slowly.

The night breeze on her flushed cheeks felt like the breath of heaven when she stepped outside. It calmed her nerves, but only for a moment. Her gaze soon fell on a distant figure standing at the gate to the lake – it could only be one person. Her heart began to flutter.

But she couldn't turn back now, so slowly, Maria began to walk across the verandah and down the stairs, towards the Captain's silhouette.

When Maria was about six feet from him, she stopped. He made no sign that he knew she was there or that there was a presence behind him. From his silhouette, Maria deduced that he was deep in thought. Perhaps he wanted to be left alone, and Maria knew by experience that it was not wise to disrupt a person in deep thought unless it was for a very good reason.

She had barely taken two steps back towards the house when a voice stopped her.

"Please don't go."

Maria's feet froze and she turned her head. The Captain had indeed spoken – softly, almost pleading – but he did not turn his head.

"I didn't want to disturb you," said Maria softly as she walked slowly back towards him. When she stopped by his side at the gate, he turned his head to look at her.

"I hoped you would come back outside," he said, his tone like a caress to her ears. The smallest of smiles played at his lips as his eyes caressed her face, a smile of contentment. Maria felt her cheeks flush again, but not out of being embarrassed or uncomfortable. "Is Marta all right?"

Maria nodded, finding her voice again. "Yes, she's sound asleep now. She had…a nightmare." Her voice faltered as she spoke, and turned her gaze to the lake. Needing to change the topic, she spoke in the best normal tone she could find, "You chose a beautiful place to call home, Captain. So much space and beauty..."

"I'm glad you think so, Maria," said the Captain, and Maria couldn't deny how much she loved to hear her name coming from him. "I must confess that space was what I wanted when I bought the property – our old house was not smaller but cozier, by a forest."

Maria turned to look at him. "How long have you lived here, then?"

The Captain sighed, his gaze on the lake. "Since the children's mother died. You, of all people, know that I tried to push everything that reminded me of her away. The house was the easiest to run away from." He sighed again, and hung his head; his hands reflexively gripped the railing tighter. "The only easy thing to run away from…"

Maria's heart filled with even more compassion for him, if it were possible. She knew that the Captain would give his wealth, his titles, his limbs, even his life to take back how he'd treated his children the past four years.

Without thinking twice, Maria reached out and covered his left hand with her right.

Her touch seemed to startle the Captain a little; his gaze immediately shifted to their hands. Maria kept her voice, determined to say what she wanted to say to him. "Captain, look at me."

He did; she could see something akin to vulnerability in his eyes, and not for the first time, either. He trusted her, and she valued that trust with her life.

"You are the best man I have ever known: a good man, who holds true to what's right and is brave enough to face his mistakes and learn from them. You've survived things no man should go through, and all of the blessings in your life…your lovely home, your beautiful children…you more than deserve them."

She meant every word she spoke, and she spoke with conviction. But for a moment, Maria felt extremely vulnerable. Perhaps she'd gone too far, spoken too much, as she always did; the Captain looked like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

After a few moments of loud silence - terrified, on her part - his gaze lowered again to their hands. Wordlessly, he turned his hand around and grasped her fingers, lifting them up to the level of his heart. With his other hand he caressed the back of her hand. Maria's heart began to flutter again; little jolts of pleasant electricity seemed to tickle every inch of skin he touched.

And when his eyes met hers, she could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment.

"I never would have realized how blessed I am if it hadn't been for you."

Maria lowered her eyes in modesty, but the Captain once again cupped her chin, tilting her face upward to meet his gaze.

"I know what Marta's nightmares are about, Maria," he said softly.

Tears filled Maria's eyes, and she spoke best she could past the lump forming in her throat. "I'm so sorry…I never wanted to hurt anybody, I was just so afraid and didn't know what else to do…I thought I had betrayed my promise to God by…by…"

"By what, Maria?" asked the Captain almost breathlessly, his eyes radiating anticipation, even hope.

But Maria couldn't seem to form anymore words, so she took the hand that was cupping her chin and, very shyly, kissed his palm.

When she nervously met his gaze again, her heart swelled. The expression in those beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with as much emotion as she felt coursing through her veins. He held both of her hands, encasing her small ones in his big ones, and placed them against his strong, beating heart. She gave a sigh of relief, realizing he was returning the gesture she'd given him that said so much.

"Maria, will you stay?" he asked, in the most vulnerable voice she'd ever heard him use. "With the children? With me?"

The young woman could finally give the answer she wanted to give: the truth. "Forever, if you'll have me."

And the Captain smiled, a relieved and joyous smile. He leaned forward and their foreheads rested against each other. "Oh, I do," he whispered, his breath laced with that emotion that had yet to be directly spoken.

But just when their faces came a millimeter closer, a distant giggle caused them to turn their heads towards the house and break contact.

Just in time to see the three eldest daughters, in their nightgowns, gasp and rush back inside.

Maria watched the Captain battle annoyance and amusement with his face and couldn't help laughing at the situation. That laugh quickly turned into a big yawn which she tried to stifle with her hand.

Opening her eyes again, she found the Captain looking at her tenderly. "I think you deserve a good night's sleep after the events of today; I'll make sure my three nosy and incorrigible daughters are in bed where they belong." They shared a laugh this time.

Exchanging shy smiles, Maria and the Captain walked back to the house. And when their hands brushed each others, the two hands entwined comfortably. A perfect fit.

There was no hurry. Even with the many interruptions that came from at least seven children, they had the rest of their lives together to make up for each.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I never planned for this to go past that night, so don't expect anymore. At least under this title...I mean, come on, they haven't even kissed yet!_


End file.
